hypothetical_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hypothetical Encyclopedia:Chat/Logs/17 March 2017
17:32:36 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:32:48 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 17:32:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:32:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:33:06 !seenon 17:33:07 Hypercane: !seen enabled 17:33:08 !tellon 17:33:08 Hypercane: !tell is now enabled 17:33:13 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:33:42 !seen Playten 17:33:42 Hypercane: I haven't seen Playten 17:34:19 !seen Hurricane Layten 17:34:19 Hypercane: I last saw Hurricane Layten 20 minutes and 18 seconds ago. 17:35:09 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:35:42 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 17:35:44 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:35:44 !seen Hurricane Layten 17:35:44 Hypercane: They're here right now! 17:36:08 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:36:59 test 17:37:51 !tell me lol 17:37:52 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell me that the next time I see them. 17:38:29 test 17:39:00 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 17:39:02 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:39:15 !kick a 17:39:36 !ignore Hurricane Layten 17:39:36 Hypercane: I'll now ignore all messages from Hurricane Layten. 17:39:39 :3 17:39:40 jk 17:39:47 !unignore Hurricane Layten 17:39:49 Hypercane: I'll now listen to all messages from Hurricane Layten. 17:40:08 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 17:40:17 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 17:44:36 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:44:49 !tellme lol 17:44:55 !tell me lol 17:44:56 Hurricane Layten: I'll tell me that the next time I see them. 17:45:00 OK 17:46:32 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 17:47:33 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 17:47:40 !log 17:47:44 !logs 17:47:44 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 17:48:04 !updatelogs 17:48:04 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~44 to log page). 17:49:01 !tellon 17:49:12 !seenon 17:49:21 !seen me 17:49:21 Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen me 17:49:27 :p 17:51:25 1sen uhk,fmnbhjgkt,m 17:51:32 !seen hljkngbvulnth 17:51:32 Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen hljkngbvulnth 17:51:37 wow 17:58:22 !seen Hypercane 17:58:22 Hurricane Layten: I last saw Hypercane 18 minutes and 14 seconds ago. 17:58:25 kden 18:05:27 !seen lol 18:05:27 Hurricane Layten: I haven't seen lol 18:20:06 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 18:20:09 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 18:22:27 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 18:22:29 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 18:25:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 18:25:24 Hypercane: Now exiting chat... 18:27:03 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 18:49:27 -!- Cheo46 has joined Special:Chat 18:56:25 !updatelogs 18:56:25 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 18:56:32 2 lines? 18:56:32 lol 19:04:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 19:04:16 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 19:06:14 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 19:06:15 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 19:11:03 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat 19:11:05 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 20:24:40 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat 20:24:49 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 20:24:54 !seenon 20:24:54 Hypercane: !seen enabled 20:24:55 !tellon 20:24:55 Hypercane: !tell is now enabled 20:24:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 20:25:07 !seen Hurricane Layten 20:25:07 Hypercane: I last saw Hurricane Layten 1 hour, 14 minutes and 2 seconds ago. 20:27:00 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 20:27:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 21:02:22 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat 2017 03 17